


There's a First Time for Everything

by celestialteapot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bruised Egos, Embarrassed Vulcan, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8215316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: Sarek asks Amanda to an embassy dance, and finds himself in a very embarrassing situation which leads to things getting a little messy.





	

Watching as her class of five year olds sat around Soren, completely enraptured as he told them about his  _ kahs-wan,  _ Amanda beamed. She had befriended Sarek, the Vulcan cultural attaché, four months ago after knocking him off his bicycle outside the school. Her class was studying the First Contact and as part of the school's Federation Day celebrations they were going to perform a short play based on the First Contact. Sarek had continually suggested bringing her class to the embassy to learn about Vulcan culture, but fearing that it would be far too uninteresting for five year olds Amanda had managed to politely turn down each of his invitations until he formally invited her class via the school’s principal. She’d been angry at him at first, but it had soon dawned on her that he was trying to impress her and that sharing his culture with her class was his way, so she’d accepted and made the arrangements. 

Her fears about a dull day of lectures which would lead to grumpy misbehaving five year olds were unfounded as Sarek had managed to put together an enthrallingly entertaining day. Listening to the stories of near-death and adventure in the desert from embassy staff had certainly proved very popular with her class. 

“Looks like I owe you an apology.” Amanda said as Sarek joined her. 

“Indeed?” He asked, curious.

“Yeah, I didn’t think you’d be able to keep twenty, five year old humans entertained for a whole day.”

“One of my jobs as cultural attaché is to dispel the myth that Vulcans are ‘duller than dishwater’.”

She laughed. “Oh dear, who said that?”

“I do not recall.” Amanda knew he was lying. 

“Well, I think you’ve got at least twenty fans.” She nodded in the direction of her class who were now asking Soren questions about  _ le-matyas _ and whether he was ever eaten by a carnivorous plant.

“Only twenty?” Sarek asked, one eyebrow raised.

“I was already a fan.”

Swallowing, Sarek looked at her. “Miss Grayson--”

“Amanda.”

“Amanda. I am required to attend a social event, a dance, next week and I wondered if you’d care to join me.”

“You’re asking me to a dance?”

“Yes.”

“I’d love to, Sarek.”

“Good. I will send you the details.” 

He turned back to watch her class and Amanda wondered if Sarek had asked her because he liked her or if he was simply being polite. She was never sure, just when she thought she had him figured out he did something which confused her again. One thing she was sure of was the last four months had been some of the happiest days of her life and that was mostly down to Sarek. 

 

***

 

A week later, she stood nervously in the great hall of the old Science Museum waiting for Sarek. She’d been out and bought a dress specially for the occasion and was now starting to feel just a little self conscious in the knee length, open shoulder, pale blue dress. 

Turning a corner in the great hall, Sarek stopped suddenly at the sight of Amanda. She looked radiant and so enthralled with just staring at her, Sarek almost forgot to breathe. Behind him, Soren coughed and Sarek returned to reality, flushing slightly as Soren raised a quizzical eyebrow. Quickly reasserting his control, Sarek strode across the hall to greet Amanda.

“He seems to have great affection for Miss Grayson.” Ambassador Seldon remarked as he watched his cultural attaché and the beautiful teacher.

“I am not sure he has realised the depth of his affections, Ambassador.” Soren commented. 

 

***

 

They talked for most of the night, mostly about literature and astrophysics. Amanda had limited understanding of astrophysics but she loved the way Sarek’s eyes would light up with boyish enthusiasm as he talked about some latest discovery. Discovering he was passionate about twentieth century Earth poetry had been a surprise but there was a lot she found surprising about him. 

As the night went on, Amanda found herself wishing that it was just the two of them. 

“Would you like to dance?” Amanda asked suddenly. 

“I...I don’t know how.” Sarek admitted, a little embarrassed.

Amanda smiled at him. “That’s okay, just follow my lead.” She offered him her hand and after a moment's hesitation, he took it. She led him onto the dance floor, keeping them away from the more experienced dancers who were happily twirling their partners around the floor. She showed him where to put his hands, and began to lead him.

He was awkward at first, spending more time looking down at her feet but soon his confidence increased and he risked looking at her. She really was a beautiful woman, her eyes had a sparkle to them which Sarek found compelling. Her delicate fruity perfume underpinned by something he could only imagine to be  _ Amanda _ was tantalising. He found himself leaning towards her just to inhale more of her intoxicating scent. Her auburn hair caught the light in such a way that was almost unreal and he came to the sudden realisation that he  _ desired _ her.

He had reinforced his mental shields as they touched hands but he could still feel her, the warm inviting curiosity of her mind. He soon found being in such close proximity to a woman he desired so greatly was having an unwelcome effect on his body. Closing his eyes, he focused on his bio-controls. Unfortunately by closing his eyes, he missed Amanda changing direction and he collided with her. Amanda went wide-eyed and Sarek froze in horror at the realisation  _ she knew _ . 

“Forgive me.” In his haste to escape, he narrowly avoided stumbling into another couple and tripped on the stairs as he practically fled the dance hall. Amanda watched him and couldn’t help smiling at his chaotic departure. 

 

***

 

Making his way outside and taking deep breaths in the cold night air, he finally brought his body under control.  _ Stupid, stupid, stupid! _ He berated himself.  _ You are an adult, not an adolescent! Where is your control?  _

“Sarek?” He almost jumped, which was embarrassing enough without everything else that had happened that night. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. Are you okay?”

He took a breath. “I must ask your forgiveness, what happened….I am truly sorry for the offence--”

“I’m not offended.” She smiled at him. “You’re not the first man to get an erection while dancing with a woman.”

Sarek felt himself blush. “I am a Vulcan, I should have control. What happened---”

“Happened.” She placed a hand on his arm. “To be honest, I’m a little flattered.”

He looked at her hand. “Flattered?”

“You’re a Vulcan.” She teased, then seeing how green the tips of his ears where she removed her hand from his arm. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to make light of your embarrassment. It’s a human thing, to joke about embarrassing situations.”

“I see.” Although he didn’t quite understand. 

They stood in silence for a few moments and Sarek realised that he couldn't keep silent any longer. 

“Miss Grayson--” / “Sarek--”

Amanda laughed. “After you.”

His mouth suddenly very dry, Sarek swallowed. “Miss Grays-- Amanda. I..I’m...I am...very fond of you.” 

She couldn’t help smiling as he uncharacteristically stumbled over his words. “I’m very fond of you too, Sarek.”

“Is there someone special...a male...in your life?”

“Are you asking if I have a boyfriend?” He nodded. “No, I don’t.”

“Would you consider me as a...boyfriend?” 

She looked at him, meeting his eyes. “Yes.”

“Then, may I take you to dinner tomorrow night?”

“I’d like that.” She placed her hand on his arm again. 

Laughter from behind them interrupted their moment and together they walked away from the large bay windows. Finding themselves in the shadow of a large willow tree, Sarek turned to her.

“May I kiss you?”

“I think you should.” 

He stepped towards her and kissed her gently on the lips. Standing on her toes, she kissed him back harder, draping her arms around his neck. Sarek responded and she felt his hands move to the small of her back, pulling her closer to him. After a few moments, they broke apart and rested their foreheads against each other.

Sarek smiled at her and kissed her softly for a second time. “We should return before our absence is noted.”

“In case they think we’ve sneaked off to make out under a tree?” She teased.

“Yes.” He smiled at her again. 

They walked back to the hall, Amanda’s arm through his. As they re-entered, Amanda caught sight of the clock and saw that it was just after midnight. 

“Goodness, it’s gone midnight. I have to be up early tomorrow.”

“As do I.”

“I guess we both better call it a night.” She smiled at him and let go of his arm. “I’m just going to go to the restroom, then I’ll say goodnight.”

He inclined his head slightly as she left and watched her disappear. 

“It is customary.” A voice behind him said. “To escort a young woman home after taking her to a dance.”

“Ambassador.” Sarek turned to his superior. “I will…take your suggestion.”

Ambassador Seldon nodded, then walked back into the crowd just as Amanda rejoined him.

“I guess this is goodnight.” She smiled.

“May I escort you home?” 

“You may.” 

They collected Amanda’s coat from the cloakroom and Sarek held it out for her. In the taxi, Amanda slipped her hand into his. He stared down at their entwined hands and felt more secure and content than he had ever felt in his life.

 

***

 

They reached Amanda’s building and he escorted her to the door.

“I had an amazing time tonight, Sarek.”

“As did I.” 

Chewing her lip she looked at him. “Would you like to come in?”

“Are you suggesting--”

“Yes.”

He considered it for a moment before reaching out to her to brush a loose strand of hair from her face. “I desire you.”

“I desire you too.” 

“But...I...I've never...I mean, I have no...experience…” He flushed and looked at his feet.

“With humans?”

“With anyone.” He said quietly.

“We don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with, we can just talk.”

“I would like that.”

He paid the taxi and holding hands, they entered the elevator. 

 

***

 

Once inside Amanda's small flat, Sarek found himself standing in the living room entirely unsure what to do with himself. 

A small noise to his left made him glance down. A calico cat stared up at him before brushing itself against his leg purring loudly. Intrigued, Sarek reached out his hand and the animal stretched up to nuzzle his fingers.

“Tea? Coffee?” Amanda asked him from the kitchen. 

“Tea.” The cat continued to nuzzle his fingers, tentatively he reached out with his other hand and scratched the animal behind the ears. 

“I’m just going to change while the kettle boils.”

Sarek didn’t respond, but continued to pet the cat. 

“You've met Tilly then.” Amanda smiled, holding out a mug of tea. He took it from her and saw that she had changed out of her dress and now wore sweatpants and a faded Stanford University tshirt. She settled onto the sofa, curling her legs up under her.

“There is a feline at the embassy, he is not quite as forthcoming.” He joined her on the sofa. Tilly jumped up next to Amanda.

“Tilly is very affectionate, especially if she thinks you might feed her.” Amanda reached out and stroked Tilly. “I didn't know the embassy has a cat.”

“We have had difficulty discouraging rodents, it was suggested we get a cat. He has a tendency to display his kills on the ambassadors rug.” 

Amanda grinned. “Bet he loves that.”

“Yes.” Sarek smiled. 

They fell into a comfortable silence as they drank their tea.

“Have you really never…?”

“No. It is not typical for us to engage in sexual relations outside of marriage.”

“And there's no one...back home?”

“No.” He placed his empty mug on the table. “There was someone but she asked to end our...engagement.”

“I'm sorry.”

“We were never close.” He shrugged. “Our marriages are arranged when we are young, it is not uncommon for a...parting to occur.”

“Arranged marriage. That sort of thing hasn't happened on Earth for...thousands of years.”

“There is a...logical reason for the arrangement.” Amanda sensed that this was something he was very uncomfortable discussing. She licked her lips, suddenly nervous. Sarek found himself watching her lips, at the way her tongue moved along her lips...he felt his blood begin to race.

Leaning towards her, he kissed her deeply, his hand cupping her breast through her tshirt. Amanda moaned as he turned his attention to her neck. She pushed his hand away and almost laughed at the look he gave her. Grinning she pulled her tshirt up over her head and threw it unceremoniously across the room. She caught his hand and brought it back to her breast. He traced the delicate lace of her bra, then reaching behind her, he attempted to undo the clasp. After a few minutes of awkward fumbling, Amanda laughed and put him out of his misery, swiftly undoing the clasp and letting her bra fall to the floor.

Sarek seemed fascinated, taking his time to examine each breast carefully. She moaned as he ran the pads of his fingers over her nipples and then laughed as he kissed her breasts. She was aware of how warm his hands were as he stroked the soft flesh of her abdomen, how warm his breath felt on her skin as he trailed open mouthed kisses down her chest. Leaning back, she pulled him forward so that he was on top of her. She reached for the waistband of his trousers, searching his eyes for permission before unfastening the catch and slipping her hand inside. 

Feeling her hand on him, Sarek caught his breath and forced himself to calm down but the sensation of Amanda’s hand tracing the outline of his erection through his underwear was too much. He gasped as the inevitable happened and then froze, pulling away from her in humiliation.

“Are you okay?” She asked cautiously, sitting up. He could only nod, his shoulders slumping. “I guess that’s the second unintentional event of the night.” She smiled at him.

“I’m glad you are amused by my humiliation.” He said testily, refastening his trousers.

“Sarek, I’m sorry...it’s---”

“‘A human thing to joke about embarrassing situations’.” He quoted back to her, standing. 

Realising that he was deeply upset, Amanda grabbed his hand. “I don’t mean to joke, I’m sorry. I know you’re upset and I know I keep saying ‘it’s okay’ but it is.” He let her pull him back towards the sofa. “It really is.” She gently rubbed the back of his neck. 

After a moment he leaned into her touch, closing his eyes. She was still holding his hand and he could feel her trying to reassure him. They sat like that for some time before Sarek squeezed her hand and whispered. “Thank you.”

Leaning against each other, they fell into a light doze. 

“Sarek?" 

“Hm?” He murmured sleepily.

“Would you like a tissue?”

**Author's Note:**

> I like making Sarek flustered and embarrassing him :P
> 
> Incidentally...I take prompts. I also have a Tumblr where I post '[imaginary conversations](http://imaginaryconversations.tumblr.com/)' between fictional characters, Sarek & Amanda feature quite regularly.


End file.
